


Caught red handed

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two friends take a break...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught red handed

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for Run the con. It wasn’t the best of times when I was tagged as I was president of an election office. But during breaks I wrote this small story. I left the office at 23:00… to type it. Well this really was “Running” the con. 

__Thursday morning...  
  
The Burkes residence...  
  
It wasn't everyday he was running such a con. Peter had made sure there was no need to pull con  anymore, not ever since Peter became his handler.  
It all started innocent enough this morning. Peter and El had gotten up early, pretty much like Always. He had woken when he heard Peter getting into the shower. After a good stretch and yawn, he had gotten up from the bed and walked downstairs. El and Peter were still upstairs, he could hear them walking between the bathroom and the bedroom getting ready.  
He wondered a moment about breakfast, but then decided to wait for them. So he sat down in the kitchen and let his mind wander. Maybe he could ask the brunette he met last week out for a walk through the park. Maybe she would like that, he sure would...  
She was cute, she had long brown shiny hair, that she kept up with a pink bow. When they met, the hadn't exchanged any pleasantries but she had looked at him with her dark brown eyes from under lush long eyelashes.  
You old dog, get your mind out of the gutter, he thought. he was pulled back into everyday reality when Peter barreled down the stairs.  
"Want breakfast?"  
Oh yes, breakfast sounds good. He walked into the kitchen and waits at the kitchen Island.  
"We'll have a quick breakfast and then we are off, OK?" Peter looks at him.  
Sounds good.  
Peter grabbed his cup of coffee and bowl of sugary cereals and put his dish in front of him. He ate with gusto.  
"Ready to go?"  
Yep, let's do this.  
They said goodbye to El and left the house walking towards the Taurus. They both got in the car and drive to June's.  
June's maid opened the door and Bugsy came bouncing towards them. The both are happy to see Bugsy and Peter ruffles his back. June came towards them.  
"Good of you to bring him over, I will take good care of him."  
"Thanks June, you know he is never an imposition, but..."  
Imposition?, seriously?  
"No worries, it is no bother to keep him here."  
"Well, I am off then. I will see you tomorrow."  
Sure thing.  
He played with Bugsy and June went about her business. The doorbell rang and someone entered.  
Oh, hey Mozzie. Good to see you."  
"Oh, were you playing with Bugsy, no problem, please continue, dear friend."  
Come on Bugsy, let’s go, I know of something.  
  
* * *  
  
It isn't until late that afternoon, Mozzie and June had book club, that they are caught.  
"What are you two doing in my bed? And with biscuits? Where did you get these? Does June knows?"  
He looked up to the voice.  
"Oh hi Neal, thought Peter would keep you at the office longer...  


 

 

 

 


End file.
